Capitulo 54-2
by Liiz99
Summary: Viernes es Viernes ,Kawaii :D , Soul recibe al final una llamada... OMG! sigan sigan está que arde la situacion Advertencia: Fic viejo mala ortografía leer los fics de mi perfil para entender c:


_**Con sumo respeto, solicito unas historias escritas de mi parte con tus personajes…**_**Atsushi! Me das permiso de utilizar tus personajes para realización de historias intrigantes llenas de amor, drama, melancolía u otras cosas, y ser escritas por mí para ser demostradas en : D? , Sí, creo que sí lo hizo, jajá, Los personajes de "Soul Eater" no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Atsushi Okubo, vendito seas Atsushi! :D**

**Agradecimientos: **_Mis lectoras/es, lo quiero mucho :D , gracias por llegar hasta este punto…Les quedan 98 y aún más Fics escritos por mí :D __**, Makithaa Evans , ,a mi nueva lectora favorita ;D sliper-moon, y a Maka-Chan Evans , y nunca me olvidaré de mi primera lectora ;D yumary-chan27 , venditas seáis :D.**_

**CAPITULO 54**

**PARTE 3**

**VIERNES!**

**~Soul Pov~**

-Esta vez sí vamos temprano, esto no es genial-Decía aburrido en mi moto con Maka ya que me despertó esta vez más temprano…Saben cómo me despertó? ¡Fue algo que me impresionó y a la vez rabia! Qué manera tan injusta como lo hizo Maka, estaba yo tranquilo disfrutando de la siesta de los dioses, estaba más cómodo de lo común, Maka me había llamado, no le hice caso pero se las ingenió bien ingeniadas! Cuando suena mi celular…-Hola?, decía yo dormido.-_Soul Soul! No sabes qué fue lo que pasó con Makaa! _–Decía una voz que se me hacía familiar a Black Star, Maka sabía cómo imitar la voz de él al igual que a la de Tsubaki-¿Qué pasó con ella?-_Ella iba a comprar a la tienda y la estrelló un auto~!, Soul debes salir yaa!-_¡¿COMOO , PERO QUE IBA A HACER ELLA A ESTA HORAA? , YA VOY YA SALGO A VER A MAKAA!-me interrumpieron el sueño , salí rápidamente de mi habitación ya alistado para salir a ver a Maka , cuando es que veo a Maka en el sofá de la sala ¿RIENDOCE?- Q-que pasa aquí? Me pregunte.-Ejeje, era broma, no te querías levantar…-¡¿QUEE?Era broma? ¡Maka nunca juegues con eso!...no es genial…-Ee-a, perdón! No quería asustarte…mucho-Pues Maka esta vez creo que te pasaste… "_mejor me quedo callado, no quiero que me vuelva a ignorar"-_Eh, uhm perdón…Soul.-Jajá, ya no pasa nada-y me le senté a su lado, y la abracé haciendo que se acostara sobre mi regazo…

Y así fue que me sintiera no "cool" hoy, pero como es viernes, me siento de lo mejor, amo los viernes! Me fascinan, es el último día de las clases, digo, de la semana…

Llegamos…Éramos como los 5tos en llegar al Salón, dejamos nuestras cosas en nuestros lugares de puesto e invité a Maka a salir a dar un paseo por el Colegio, eran las 7:20 am, y timbraban a las 8 de la mañana, por eso les digo que llegamos muy temprano. Antes de salir, Habían dos chicas que iban cerca de nosotros, Jajá! Eran las que más me miraban eran algo populares pero no tanto que la tal "Ashley" ,bueno el caso era que una me llamó.

-Soul…-Me dijo la chica, ella se llamaba Daniela Jaimes, un nombre muy juvenil…Pero le decían Dani.

Voltee a mirarla, mientras Maka me miraba esperando que nos fuéramos…

-Hm?-hice un sonido a la pregunta de Daniela.

-E, eto, e-estas o-ocupado, es-te sábado?-Pude notar su sonrojo.

-E la verdad es que no sé, pero es que de pronto lo voy a estar no estoy del muy seguro-Decía yo mientras le clavaba mis ojos carmesíes a la chica.

-Entonces! T-te doy mi celular p-para que me llames si no eestas ocupado…-Me decía dándome un trozo de papel que se notaba que ya estaba preparado

-Ehm…Bueno-Terminé la conversación dándole la espalda a ellas dos y mostrándole mi brazo a Maka para que me lo pasara por la mitad y estuvieran entre lazados nuestros brazos. Hice una leve sonrisa.

…

_(~tirrriiiinnn)(Timbre de entrada al salón)_

-Vamos he he-Le decía a Maka, mientras ella me miró con una duda…

-Oye Soul ¿Te adelantaste en todos los cuadernos que te di ayer? Había mucha tarea.

-A-aa,ss-sí!Sí terminé-decía yo con una gota que me salía en la parte de atrás mí cabeza.

-Souul…-Me decía ella con cara de "dime la verdad" ha ha.

-Bueno! Lo admito no termine!

-Hay! Cuanto te cuesta decir la verdad, ahora sacaras puros ceros en la planilla, será mejor que le digas a la profe que no te adelantaste para que tengas una buena excusa.

-Sii~ mamá haha!

-Tehee~, buen chico aw-Me decía ella como tratándome como un perro me posó la mano en la cabeza una y otra vez como "buen chico, buen chico" fruncí el ceño…

-¡Buenos días alumnos!-Decía la profesora Claudia Milena, ella era la profesora de Español, era muy "cool" pero a la hora de Exámenes era de lo peor, por primera vez me gusta un área pero no más me gusta su parte "cool" de resto nada.

…

_(En el recreo)_

-Bueno y que harán hoy?-Nos preguntaba Kid.

-Pues la verdad no lo sé, quedé en hablarle a una chica para el sábado…

-Woao! Oe Maka ya Soul te está siendo infiel con otra chica HAHAHAHA!-Decía Black Star escandaloso

-MAKA~CHOP! Soul no me será infiel nunca-Me decía mirándome con una sonrisa muy linda en su rostro de verdad. Quería besarla!, pero no quería enfrente de todos , realmente daba pena y no quería nada de rumores.

-Hablando de relaciones haha, cuando van a casarse?-Decía Kid

-Yo creo que no van a aguantar su relación joajanjaa-decía otra vez Black interrumpiendo, la verdad me preocupo su burla.

Jaja se va a ganar otro "Maka-Chop" , pero esta vez no salió Maka estaba tramando algo y se le veía en la cara haha.

-Black porqué lo dices, de bien deberías aconsejarnos mira! Tsubaki está libre hehe -Decía Maka alegremente, yo también me burlé!

-Sí! Black Maka tiene razón, porque no le dices a Tsubaki si quiere ser su esposa, ajajajaj! –me estallé de risa!Sabiendo que ambos se gustaban, vi a Black con un sonrojo impresionante! Me reventé esta vez ya me dolía el abdomen de tanta contracción de risa, la verdad se veía chistoso Black alado de Tsubaki ambos sonrojados!

-Soul porqué mejor no te vas a tener albinitos con Maka?-Me decía serio muy serio , esta vez creo que me pasé , no puedo creer que mi mejor amigo se haya enojado por una tontería , además , fue un insulto lo que me dijo de "tener albinitos con Maka" , primero que todo me estaba insultando por mi forma física, no es mi culpa ser yo una raza de persona de cabello blanco , de decir "albinito" , y segundo que , ni por nada del mundo le qui-quitaría la virginidad a mi Maka , aún no estoy preparado , pero de poder si puedo , de querer no quiero , no quiero hacer responsabilidades desde temprana edad , pero me tomé en juego el comentario de Black.

-Neeh , no quiero ser padre aún , pero…-Etoo, pero q-que Soul?-Q-que me parece …-bu-buena la trama e-ej-ej.-oh , ee bueno eee , no creen que hay que recoger los platillos del almuerzo? Decía Maka nerviosa, se tomó enserio ese chistecito de eso, de las responsabilidades? Ajaja.

…

-¡Hogar dulce hogar waaaaaaa~~~!- Decía yo haciendo pereza y acostándome en el sofá

-Maka que vas hacer?

-Pues nada realmente, es viernes que raro, querías salir a un lado?

-Eh pu-me interrumpió el dialogo con Maka mi celular, era un número desconocido…No sé si colgarle o contestar, en este caso contesté…

-¿Hola?

-_Hablo con Soul Evans?_-E-esa voz…Se me hace tan familia-ar…me quedé atónito, no sé si decir que sí o no…

-Soul con quien hablas?-Me decía Maka algo preocupada como yo me quedé tieso

-_¿Hola? Está ahí? Alguien?_

-Eh si, si hay alguien…

-_Eh bueno, vuelvo a preguntar, este número es de Soul Evans?_

_-_Sí…Ha-habla con el…

-_Hehehe, supongo que no me conoces ya, no?_

_-_Ee no sé con quién hablo…

-_Jai…ya yai…Soul…Hablas con…Wes_

_**Nota de Autor: **__Kawaii: D , está que arde esta situación xD, pobre Soul no sabe con quién habla, ustedes saben quién es? Jajaja yo sí sé, pero no os voy a contar, si se dieron cuenta en un fic mío que Soul le daba las gracias a él "donde fuera que estaba" :O *Tirándome por la ventana*,jajajaja esta vez fue por no hacer la tereas es muy de tarde, ya me mandaron a dormir xd, aleluya :D es Viernes amo los viernes ustedes les gusta los viernes?, No se preocupen sobre el comentario de Soul y su familia ;) ya lo tengo bajo mi manga :D , tengo todo planeado para hablar sobre la Familia de Soul así que cómanse las uñas y no duerman hoy de la emoción hahaha, :O mentiras tampoco ;) Byebye ._**PROXIMAMENTE: ¿SOUL VUELVE A COMUNICARCE CON SU FAMILIA?, La ostia esta bueno ajajay XD**


End file.
